Vacation: Part 2
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: The vacation begins! Ash and Misty nearly drown eachother, Drew gets called a 'wimp' and Paul attempts to teach the girl's about 'Unagi' Poke' Contest, Ikari


Why you shouldn't take Ash and Misty or their friends on holiday...

begin!.

...

Shafts of sunlight filtered through the open curtains, disturbing Ash from his sleep.

He groaned, hiding back under the covers.

"Rise and shine! Pure white sandy beaches, clear pools, hot summer! Aren't you excited Ash?" Dawn questioned, Ash just grunted.

"What time did you stay up till last night?" Dawn asked, placing her hands on her hips scornfully.

Ash grumbled, "3 am..."

Dawn nearly fell over backwards, "Why were you up till 3?" She asked, perplexed.

"Trying to rub Misty's moustache off..." Ash grumbled, hiding under the covers.

"It's still not coming off!" Misty yelled from the bathroom.

"C'mon Ash! You don't wanna miss breakfast, do you?" Tracey asked the teen.

Dawn shielded her eyes and blushed as Ash ran into the bathroom, only in his boxers.

All Tracey and Dawn heard as he ran into the loo was Misty's scream and Ash land on Misty.

Eventually, he snuck out the bathroom, clutching a t shirt and shorts.

...

Both rooms occupants decided to meet on the stairway outside their rooms.

Brock was stood there, wearing a brown v neck t shirt which said, 'Ladies! The fun starts here!' and khaki shorts and flip flops.

Paul wore a grey t shirt with the word, 'Hollister' up the side.

He wore white shorts and blue flip flops.

Tracey wore his green tee and black shorts and sandals.

Max, who was still enveloped in his big book, wore his green glasses, a red t shirt with a Poochyena printed on the front and some white shorts and brown sandals.

Dawn appeared next, wearing a pink top and a white skirt and open toed sandals. On her head were some floral pattern sun glasses.

Ash was tapping his foot, eager to stuff his face as his stomach rumbled, AGAIN.

He wore white khaki shorts with the POKe'BALL emblem on the left hand pocket, blue flip flops and a open blue shirt, which flapped in the breeze, he had a pair of sepia shades balanced on his head.

Eventually, after a lot of crashing and bashing, May and Drew broke through the door.

They'd obviously been bickering again.

May wore a white and red striped summer dress, which came just below her knees and some large wedges on her feet.

Drew was wearing a tight fitting, short purple t shirt, a pair of white khaki shorts and purple flip flops. A pair of navy shades were over his eyes, glinting in the sun's glorious rays.

Finally, Misty was ready.

She wore a very short pale blue tank top, turquoise shorts and a pair of white flip flops. Her hair was down and hanging around her face in waves and ringlets.

Tracey snapped his fingers in front of Ash as he ogled at Misty.

"Let's get going!" Misty giggled, slipping her arm through Ash's and running towards the breakfast bar, Togepi running not far behind.

...

They reached the bar, beside the sea.

The entire thing was a large wooden balcony, which over looked the sea as the salty ocean air was swept towards them.

Ash sat in a chair, resting his elbow on the balcony, Misty plonked herself beside him, Togepi bouncing on her lap.

Brock sat down by Misty, then May, then Max, then Dawn, then Drew, and Tracey and Paul grabbed chairs and pulled them to the table too.

The gang went in groups of twos to get their food, first, Brock and Max came back with full English, then Paul and Dawn got chocolate croissants, then May and Drew, after having a food fight, came back with chocolate covered fresh pancakes.

Tracey, Misty and of course Ash, who especially, dashed into the cantine.

Misty raised an amused eyebrow at Ash as he piled his plate high with pancakes, swimming in gooey chocolate sauce.

Eventually the whole group began eating, Ash scoffing his down like a famished Munchlax.

...

Later on, they all decided to go explore the hotel.

"Sunbeds!" May and Dawn screamed in unison, taking their places on the loungers, pulling their sun glasses out.

Paul and Drew sat with their feet dipped in the refreshingly cool and chlorinated water.

Brock and Tracey went to scout for girls, and Max, who hadn't looked up from his book until, he bashed into a pillar, sat, reading extracts of the book to Togepi by the pool.

The faint noise of rippling comforted Ash as he stood beside the cold pool's edge.

He could hear the large waterfall of pool water rushing peacefully around the deep end where he stood.

He closed his eyes, Big Mistake...

Three seconds later, Misty bowled into Ash, throwing him into the pool...

"SPLASH!"

Bubbles arose from the depths, and froth jumped ontop of the water as if trying to escape.

A loud plunging noise rang throughout the pool, disturbing the peace...

A few moments later, the cold made Ash resurface.

He scowled evilly at Misty, shaking his head like a sheepdog, spraying water everywhere.

Misty stood on the side, giggling.

Ash, soaked to the skin, swam to the edge and clambered out, smirking at Misty.

The redhead suddenly found herself face to face with a half naked Ash.

He had a REAL DEAL sixpack, and Misty couldn't stop staring...

Ash suddenly grabbed Misty's arm and pulled her in towards him. That was when Misty regained her feelings, and began to thrash, screaming as she did.

Ash wrapped his arms around Misty's waist, pulling his wet body and her dry one closer.

Misty began to blush furiously as she felt Ash's rock hard abs against her smooth back.

Whilst Misty was completely distracted, Ash quickly untwizzled her from his body like a tango dancer, and threw her into the icy cold pool.

Unfortuantely for Ash, Misty still had a hold of his arm...

Another loud splash reverberated through the land, and bubbles crept to the surface. Ash resurfaced, searching for his female companion.

Suddenly, Misty surfaced behind Ash, grabbing him around his torso and pulling him under the water.

He felt the water envelop him and the noise surround him.

Slowly, Ash opened his eyes to see a blurry image of Misty, facing him.

Suddenly, a strange feeling glowed in Ash's stomach, and him and Misty stared at eachother for a few seconds, not able to surface as they began to swim closer together.

Just as they were about to touch, a large "SPLASH!" erupted, causing the pair to surface, spluttering and coughing.

Ash and Misty glared at May as she surfaced next to them, "Whoo! I thought I'd come check on you two cos I thought you were doing naughty stuff down there when you didn't come up!" May giggled, poking Ash in the cheek, "OMG! You weren't were you?" May squealed, watching Misty and Ash's faces turn horrified.

"NO! EWW!" They screamed in unison, flushing the brightest red.

...

May left Ash and Misty to swim, and ran over to where Dawn, Drew and Paul were sunbathing on loungers.

She sat on the edge of her own bed, and grabbed a towel and began drying her hair. Making it a frizzy, curly mess...

"Hey come swimming Drew!" May hollered, making the teen, open one eye from snoozing and smirk at her.

"And why would you think I'd want to go swimming with you?" Drew sneered, watching the brunette scowl.

"Wimp." She murmured, wandering back off towards the pool.

Drew chased after the brown haired girl, as she ran round the pool, shouting "Wimp wimp Wimp!" and pointing at Drew.

With the last dash of energy he had that remained, Drew flung himself at May, sending them both flying into the swimming pool.

May screamed and Drew did too as they hit the water.

Drew and May surfaced immediately, coughing and spluttering.

"Aww man, I just dried my hair..." May cried, shaking her hair like Ash had done earlier.

Drew wailed at the coldness and began to swim to the edge to save his hair.

But May dragged him underwater.

Drew opened his eyes to see May mouthing 'wimp' still, yet underwater.

Bubbles rose all around them, creating a strange scene.

Eventually, they both arose, breathing heavily.

"Wimp." May whispered, until Drew grabbed her from behind and lifted the brunette above his head.

She squealed, attempting to wriggle free, until Drew dropped and deposited her in the water.

...

Ash tried to rugby tackle Misty, but she sprung away, "Me and May and Dawn have been to self defense Ash, don't mess with us." She warned him as May and Dawn joined her in the pool.

"You think just after one class you can protect yourselves?" Ash stared at them increadously.

"Don't be stupid!" Paul surfaced beside Ash.

"Yup!" May giggled.

"Yes, but you don't have Unagi, do you?" Paul smiled, pointing at the three girls.

"Unagi? Isn't that like steamed eel? Or a form of sushi?" Dawn asked, scratching her head.

"I could use some sushi..." Ash whispered, his stomach rumbling.

Paul sweatdropped, "Uh yeah, that too. But unagi is total awareness, when you can tell that an attack is... I dunno. COMING!" He yelled, lunging at Misty.

The redhead splashed him in the face grinning.

"We have unagi!" Dawn hollered, "Misty knew that was coming!"

Paul tsked at the three girls, "You KNEW that was coming... With unagi you know when a surprise attack is coming." He explained.

"Well, if we make orders tonight, I would say by an hours time WE could be having some unagi in the restaraunt!" May giggled, high fiving Misty and Dawn.

"Actually I could kill for some salmon rolls right now." Misty murmured, Dawn and May agreeing.

"We'll see..." Paul grumbled.

...

Later on that evening, everyone went back to their rooms to change.

As Misty, May and Dawn wandered back themselves giggling, all of a sudden...

"DANGER!" Paul yelled, jumping from round the corner.

Misty, May and Dawn screamed VERY loudly, Dawn eventually fainted.

"What the hell was that!" Misty yelled.

"Ah," Paul began, before twisting his middle fingers up to his head like a gun, "Unagi."

...

Later that evening, Misty was the first to be dressed, she wore a blue maxi dress and matching navy shoes, her hair was stuffed up in a messy bun.

She switched on the television, and turned on Friends, and began watching it.

Suddenly, Ash appeared, in a Pikachu tee and some green shorts,

"Ready!" He giggled, looking at Misty's horrified expression.

"What ARE you wearing Ash!" Misty yelled, pointing at his attire.

"My clothes, duh." Ash remarked, crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out.

"Brock!" She screamed, startling Ash so much he fell off the bed and onto the floor.

Brock burst through the door, Tracey close behind with several different blazers, tuxeods and suits.

Brock saw Ash's eyes widen as the spiky haired guy brought out a hair brush.

"Nooo! You'll never take me!" Ash screamed, running away only to be rugby tackled by Misty and carried off, still dazed into the bathroom by Brock, Tracey close behind...

...

"Hey Paul." Drew called the purple haired teen, running into the room.

As he opened the door, Paul jumped from behind it.

"DANGER!"

"Aaaargh!" Drew screamed like a little girl, sighing when he saw it was only Paul.

"What was that!" He yelled.

"Ah," Paul twisted his middle fingers up to his head, "Unagi." He said wisley, raising his eyebrows like a mad man.

"Did you know that Unagi" Drew smirked, doing the action, "Is a sushi?" He changed the action into a swimming one.

Paul nodded, going back to spraying cologne on himself.

He moved over to his bed by the window, and pulled out a pair of evening shoes.

Drew went into the bathroom.

A breeze blew in, all of a sudden, from behind the curtains,

"DANGER!"

Paul screamed loudly like a three year old girl, flapping his arms up and down and sending his shoes flying across the room.

"What was that?" He yelled at Misty, May and Dawn who appeared from behind the curtains,

"Ah," Misty said wisely, Twisting her middle fingers like a gun action to her head "Salmon skin rolls."

:..

To Be Continued!

haha, hope u enjoyed!

review!

AAML:)


End file.
